Actuator valves used to control fluid flow are well known in the art and include an actuator housing containing an actuator diaphragm that is spring biased against a metal plate, and movable in opposite directions within the actuator housing in response to supplied air pressure. The actuator diaphragm typically operates a fluid flow valve by being structurally interconnected to a valve stem that is operatively connected to a valve seat disposed within the fluid flow passageway, to open and close the valve. The actuator diaphragm is properly positioned within the actuator housing by bolting the diaphragm between opposed flanges so that the actuator diaphragm forms a fluid-impermeable barrier completely across the interior of the actuator housing. In this manner, air pressure exerted on one face of the actuator diaphragm causes the actuator diaphragm to move within the actuator housing against a spring biasing force, thereby causing movement of the valve stem which raises a valve plug away from a valve seat for opening of the fluid control valve. The diaphragm typically is normally spring biased in a position to seal the valve plug against the valve seat to maintain the valve in a closed position absent pneumatic pressure against the diaphragm.
One of the major problems experienced with known spring-biased actuator diaphragms is the inability, over long periods of time, to retain the actuator diaphragm bolted between the opposed flanges of the actuator housing. Actuator diaphragm flange retention is a balance of flange geometry, diaphragm material properties, unsupported diaphragm area, pressure differential and bolting stress. Failure to retain the actuator diaphragm between the actuator housing flanges results in a loss of pneumatic pressure and loss of control over the opening and closing of the valve. Actuator diaphragm material must be sufficiently hard so that it can be properly stressed (compressed) between the opposed flanges of the actuator housing, without fracture, tearing or other physical damage such that it can be retained, sandwiched and compressed between opposed flanges when flexed repeatedly during valve operation; yet the diaphragm material must be soft and flexible at relatively low temperatures, e.g., as low as −40° C., to withstand constant flexing over a long period of time without physical damage. Lower hardness rubber supports less compressive stress than harder rubber and, therefore, flange retention is diminished. The material tested in the data presented herein has a Shore durometer A of about 85, and increased compression set resistance, while maintaining sufficient flexibility at a temperature of −40° C. Typical prior art spring-biased actuator diaphragms have a Shore durometer A of about 60. Additionally, a spring-biased actuator diaphragm is in constant frictional contact with valve stem connecting structure, typically a metal plate, disposed within the actuator housing and, therefore, needs sufficient abrasion resistance and tear resistance to maintain a very long useful life.
It has been found that the rubber compositions described herein have excellent hardness, tensile strength, compressive strength, tear resistance, abrasion resistance, hydrocarbon resistance, high temperature resistance, non-brittleness and flexibility at low temperatures, e.g., −40° C., and provide better frictional engagement when compressed between opposed structure, e.g., flanges, to maintain an unexpectedly long life for use as a spring-biased actuator diaphragm of a fluid control valve.